


there's a ghost in the mirror (i'm afraid more than ever)

by chloebaeprice



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebaeprice/pseuds/chloebaeprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to savage the world instead. Swallow it whole until there is nothing left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a ghost in the mirror (i'm afraid more than ever)

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at a character study of Jamie Moriarty. Trying to get into her mindset is nothing short of terrifying, though.

_cut like diamonds_

_set aside like an ocean’s island_

_or a child in a field_

_with nowhere to go_

_oh_

_memories_

_as heavy as a stone_

_cain was angry_

_and he moved in a blood red fury_

_so now one brother’s dead_

_and one brother’s born_

_oh_

—paper route, glass heart hymn

 

 

 

 

Blood poured from floppy, cracked skin, spilling onto her ghostly pale fingers, staining them with the color of rubies.

Isn’t the color white, like white skin, supposed to be the color of purity?

They’ve all gotten it wrong, she believes, for she has never been pure, good, innocent, none of the things white represents, according to the fools around her.

But white is the color of ghosts as well, and isn’t that what she has always been; a ghost that wishes for the destruction of those around her, one that desires to be surrounded by death, basks in it, when she herself is as dead as her victims?

 

 

 

 

Go back to hell from which you came. You are not welcome here. That is what many desire, she’s sure.

She wants to savage the world instead. Swallow it whole until there is nothing left.

 

 

 

 

You think they would have understood by now.

If someone begs for their life to be spared, all it does is cause her to want their end even more.

But not everyone is like her. Not everyone can think rationally in the heat of the moment. Not everyone can spit in the face of death and still survive.

 

 

 

 

Sherlock dies clawing and screaming on his way out.

What a pity. Her high expectations of him proved to be false after all. He was as pathetic of a creature as all the rest.

Oh well, maybe Watson will prove to be more satisfying.

 


End file.
